A Rose Among the Thorns
by AlphaIkaros
Summary: Lenalee ran away from home in order to search for her long lost "first love". And that guy is currently studying in an All-boys school! What will she do? And who is this lucky guy?  Rated T for sensitive content. Gender bender and OOC
1. Prologue

**A Rose among the Thorns**

**(Chapter 1: Prologue)**

The clock's hands stroke to 12, and its calling sound jaunted all over the mansion; to the living room; to the alley; up to the girl's room. The moon is in its complete shape, showering the whole town with her sweet radiance, as the cool winter breeze covered everything in his path. The servant's footsteps echoed to the walls of the corridor. A slender woman, about 25 years of age stood in front of the door engrave with fine flower like designs. Her thin pale hands clenched and knocked the door sharply. The door opened slowly, and then Miranda hurriedly went inside the room. From the shadows came out a beautiful maiden: with her long silky black hair tied in pigtails, her fine slender body moved with certain gracefulness, and on her face embodied a young Chinese princess with great lavender eyes, pink cheeks and a luscious fine lips. The girl, Lenalee Lee, walked towards the woman and asked her in a sweet, yet troubled voice.

"What is it, Miranda-san?" she asked.

Miranda, still catching her breath, stood up right and gulped a big lump from her throat to answer the girl's question.

"Leverrier…Mr. Leverrier is here to get you, Miss Lenalee!" Miranda uttered in a worried tone.

Upon hearing what Miranda had said, Lenalee's face turned pale, as if painted with fear, and sweat begun to form in her temples, dripped down her face, and her trembling hand clutched to her skirt.

"He's here to get me and make me marry that man…" the grinned, but still there's trace of fear in that Chinese face.

Miranda's hands grasped the girl's arms; her icy cold palms were like daggers that pierce to Lenalee's skin. "Milady, what are you going to do? You're not going to let that happen, right?"

Lenalee smiled sweetly and patted the woman's shoulder, "I know what to do…"

It was past 1 o'clock in the morning, and a man came to the girl's room. He vaguely knocked on the door, but shocked that it was open. He slowly entered the room, calling for her name. He saw no one in the dark room, except for the light coming from the outside of the opened balcony door. He walked briskly towards the balcony and surprised to see something: pieces of long cloths tied from end to end, that hung and reached all the way down to the ground of the mansion. After he saw it, the man rushed to the door, out the room and screamed, "LADY LENALEE IS MISSING!"

The two strangers ran until they reached the park. Both were panting, their sweat dropped on the ground. They laid down their bags that they were carrying. The one used her knees as a support while standing, while the other one san on the ground laughing.

"Really…*hah* Miranda-san…*hah**hah* you can run fast! *hah*" the girl giggled as she spread her legs on the ground, and continued to chuckle.

Miranda was still grasping for air, her face has just turned pale white! Then, she sat down next to Lenalee.

"*hah**hah* It's been a long time *hah* since the last time*hah* I ran that far!" the older woman replied with a wheezing voice.

"Well, if we look at you, no one had ever thought that you could run that fast." Lenalee joked.

"Please don't say that…" Miranda replied blushing.

The two kept silent for awhile. The girl stared at the night sky, it was filled with stars, twinkling like glitters in the air, while the moonlight colored the sky dark blue. Lenalee wondered, thought, and sighed. She felt the cold winter winds embraced her body. It was quiet, perhaps too quiet.

"Miranda, why did you follow me?" she asked, still staring at the skies.

"That's because I'm your servant, and you are milady." The older woman replied without thinking, and then she clutched her knees closer to her chest.

Lenalee glanced Miranda, "But are you okay with this? You will lose your job at the mansion. Didn't you love to have finally found a job?"

"It's okay. It's just a job," Miranda gleefully replied. "I'd rather lose my job than lose my friend." Then she flashed a sweet smile to the girl.

Lenalee's eyes glittered in happiness when she heard those words. Her lips curved downward, drew a sweet smile, and her cheeks flushed in blush. She leaned her head to Miranda's shoulder. Miranda, slightly blushed, and then did the same thing.

"Thank you, Miranda-san".

* * *

The sun had already risen. Its golden rays streamed down the earth and brought light to the heavens. He covered the town with his blanket of warmth, while the cold feeling of those winter winds still lingered everywhere. They've been sleeping in the park, stayed there all night, unaware of the cold season. They woke up, risen, and began their little journey. Where are they going? Where will their feet lead them?

"Now that we've ran away from the mansion, where shall we live?" Lenalee asked while she taps her index finger to her chin.

There was a small pause, and then Miranda suddenly gasps and claps her thin slender hands. Lenalee turned to face the German woman, confused.

"I know someone we could ask for help!" she said in excitement. For an instant, her big, deep eyes glittered with hope. She grabbed the girl's hand and walked briskly. Lenalee just stared at her, in puzzlement.

"Where are we going, Miranda-san?"

"To an old friend's place; I know he's living not far from here." Miranda replied happily.

They reached a small apartment not too far from the park. Lenalee gaze at the 3-storey building, it is small, old and dusty, the wall paint was faded and there were cracks formed in its corners, and it can only support 10 occupants.

Miranda led the way as they climbed the rusty staircase, and then reached the third floor and proceeded to the far most door. The woman lifted her right hand and knocked the door vaguely. The knocking sound became a rhythm to their ears. After a few minutes, the door opened, and there came out a big bodied woman, with blond hair, very masculine figure, with sharp eyes that gives flirty stare, and red puffy lips. Miranda and that person squealed and hugged each other in delight, while little Lenalee looked in puzzlement.

"Lady Lenalee, this is Miss Bonaire. She's that friend I'm talking about." Miranda gladly introduced the cross-dresser beside her.

'_Miss?... Is she really a woman?_' Lenalee thought as she smiled tensely. She felt the sweat that streamed down her forehead and her right eye's lower eyelid twitched endlessly.

"N-Nice to meet you… I-I'm Lenalee Lee…" she gently spoke, and then she held out her hand in front of the man.

Miss Bonaire shook the girl's hand, and in one quick second, he sharply pointed out his face to hers, making an inch gap between them. Lenalee's heart almost burst in surprise, and more sweat dripped down her face. Miss Bonaire sharply stared at the girl.

'_W-Wha-?_' she exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Lee? So you're the only-daughter from the Lee family?" he peevishly asked, still sticking his face close to the girl's face.

"Y-Yes I am..," Lenalee replied. She felt the chill of his stare flowed in her veins.

Miss Bonaire's sexy eyes glittered in amazement; spread his arms and leaped towards the girl.

"Oh really? Aiieeee! I didn't know you're so beautiful!" Miss Bonaire exclaimed, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her body.

Lenalee tried to move away, but it was too late for she has been caught by the man's huge hairy arms. Miss Bonaire stood up and pranced and twirled around, while still carrying poor Lenalee. She struggled for breathing, for the second she thought that her soul was leaving her body. Miranda, on the other hand giggled as she watched the two.

"Are~! They're so cute! They get along really well" she said as she smirked.

Everything calmed. Miss Bonaire sat directly opposite of Miranda and Lenalee, who's still looking pale due to the his "fan girling" acknowledgement. The mood changed from light to heavy, and the pressure made the tension to intensify.

"So what brings these two lovely maidens here in my little sanctuary?" Miss Bonaire asked as he sipped a cup of tea.

"Well as you can see, Lady Lenalee and I ran away from the mansion. And now we're looking for someplace to stay for the mean time. Can we stay here with you?" Miranda asked mildly.

"NO" the man replied.

"What? But why we can't?" Lenalee stirred in surprise.

"As you can see, this is a small apartment. This is only for one person. And there's not enough space for you. And besides, I don't want to live together with girls. If it is a man, then I would gladly like it." Miss Bonaire smirked.

"We will not be a burden to you. Once I've got a job, I'll repay you. Once we found a place to live in, we will leave. Just for a month or two, please?" Miranda pleaded.

Lenalee has been taken back. She realizes something when she heard Miranda's words. Her hands shivered, and her lavender eyes glanced over the woman's figure. '_Miranda's job… She had lost it because of me…_' She thought.

"First, why did you run away from the mansion?" Miss Bonaire questioned the two, as if the two committed such a crime.

"Because… I didn't want to marry someone whom I didn't know, even didn't loved," Lenalee distinctly replied to the man.

"And why is that?"

"Malcolm C. Leverrier, has been a close relative to my father. When my parents died, he's the one that looked after us. He helped my brother to manage all our properties. But he has a hidden motive, which is to get all the wealth and property of my family. And by that, he wants me to marry someone from the Leverrier family to fully acquire the Lee family's treasures." The girl explained. Her hands are still shaking. Miranda stared her, looking worried and concerned about the girl's words.

"But why didn't you want to get married to that man?"

"When I was a child, there is a boy who has been very close to me. He had helped me from a lot of trouble. He's the only friend I have that time. Before he leaves, he promised me that one day, he'll return to me, and we will live together again. He is my first love. And now, I'll look for him and confess my true feelings to him, for he is the only hope I had." She said, and then blushed.

"Eeeeh~! What a romantic love story!" Miss Bonaire exclaimed. "But who's that kid then?"

Lenalee kept silent for a while. "If I remember correctly, I think his name is… Kanda Yuu"

"Lady Lenalee, how will you suppose to find him?" Miranda butted in.

"Well, I have heard that he's currently studying in Shirokin High School, that's a private school in the city."

"Eeeeh? But isn't that an All-Boys High School?" Miss Bonaire exclaimed in a cutesy manner.

There was a silence, a huge cloud of silence. Her world started to fall into pieces upon hearing those. Her hands fell onto the floor. A gush of wind struck her lifeless body. In her eyes, a tiny glint of hope started to shine. She stood up, emotionless, yet motivated.

"Then I'll study in that Shirokin High School!" she yelled.

Miranda and Miss Bonaire were stunned. "What do you mean you'll study there?"

"I'll study that Shirokin High School, and look for Kanda" the girl uttered.

"But you're a girl!"

"Then I will hide my identity. If I cut my hair like that of a guy, then no one will notice who I really am, right?."

"But how are you going to look after him?"

"He had given me this bracelet." Then she showed the blue beaded bracelet that wrapped her left wrist. "I'm sure when he sees this, he will recognize me" she added, and then flashed a sweet innocent smile.

"But Lady Lenalee…" Miranda looked at her worried.

Lenalee knelt before the woman and held her hands. "Miranda, I'm so sorry. Because of me, you have lost your precious job."

"But you're going to leave?" Tears started to flow down Miranda's eyes. "You're going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I don't want you to get involve with my problems anymore. You've done enough for me… But I'll face this problem alone…" Lenalee flashed that sweet smile again.

"NO… Please don't leave me. I've promised to your late parents that I would be your loyal servant; I'll follow you wherever you are, Milady" Miranda sobbed.

Lenalee held her wet cheeks and said, "You've done enough for me, Miranda. I'm so happy to have a friend like you. Thank you very much Miranda".

She wrapped her arms around Miranda's body; her face was that beside of the woman. She reached Miranda's back and patted it with relief. "Don't worry, I'll come and visit you sometime."

'_And so that was the start of the new chapter in my life. I've escaped from our mansion, away from being Lenalee Lee. And now, I am "Rinne Li", a transfer student to Shirokin High School. _

_I have cut my hair, changed my appearance, and hid my true identity, for only one reason: To search that person, my only love. I don't know where this journey will lead me. But one this is for sure, I will definitely look for that person, no matter what it costs_'

* * *

Author's note:

And so, this is where chapter 1 ends! Well, I'm kinda not impressed on the outcome. I have many errors and my English is terrible!...

I know you think this will be a KandaxLenalee fanfic, but wait, there's more to come! :)

I'll update as soon as I finished the 2nd chapter...


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2: The New Student

* * *

It was a fine sunny morning. The cold and gentle breeze soared onto the sky, onto the town, onto her skin. The azure sky reminded her of those endless oceans that can be seen from her home. The warmth of that golden sun gave her strength, while the sweet scent of hope filled her excitement.

There she stood in the front gates, alone in the swarm of male students. But still no one had noticed her, for she was like them, for she was one of them. That girl, is now a guy; dressed like one, acting like one. That girl, Lenalee Lee, is now Rinne Li, a transfer student to Shirokin High School.

Her long and silky hair that once tied in pigtails had been cut short, and now more of her facial features: a fine broad forehead, that round smooth face, that bare slender neck, those twin sharp eyebrows, and a classic Asian face. Who would have thought, that this guy has been once the beautiful Lenalee Lee? Who would have thought that this boy was once a girl?

"Oooh… So huge!" she cried as she looked up the building, she looked around; the beautiful scenery had astounded the girl's young heart, not the swarm of guys, but the kind of elegant nature that encaged the whole academy.

"So this is where he studies ne?" she whispered to herself.

She looked up, down, to the school's large fountain, to those huge maple trees that shed their red and brown leaves, to the flowers that colored the main entrance, to the gates that have been carved with fine elegance; everything seems to be perfect, perhaps.

Lenalee felt a rush of blood that flowed up to her face, she felt like she was burning. She felt like she was in a dream that every girl had dreamt of- a world surrounded with beautiful man. Well she is still a girl after all. Who woman wouldn't go on crazy just by being engulfed with this swarm of gorgeous creatures? Lenalee had thought of backing away, but she remembered the reason she was there.

'_That's right. I have to find that person_', she thought. '_Right now isn't the time to back up! Today, I'm a man!_'

Lenalee, now as Rinne, walked towards the building along with the other students. She heard screaming and some voices of girls. She turned around to see if there were female students in the school, but she only saw a large group of spectators, compressing at the main gate. She was stuck in her place, thinking if she should join them to check what's going on, or better not.

Before she could act, the large group of spectators split up and paves their way for some VIPs. 3 very beautiful, very handsome, very cool, and very hot guys walked gently in the middle of the aisle that was made by the crowd. The girls (not from their school) kept of screaming their names, squealing, while there were some guys that just stared to their awesomeness and amazement. The 3 men walked at ease, walked like famous celebrities came across the town. They walked past her, while the girl stared in amazement.

"So cool…" that's all she could say after seeing them.

Finally, the bell began to rung. Some students hurriedly went to their allotted classrooms; those that were standing rushed to their own seats, and waited for the arrival of their homeroom teachers. Each classrooms, each sections, there were no sign of any girl students, well except for one class, that is…

"Class 2-D, so that was the class assigned to me…" she said to herself as she walked in the corridor, carrying on her right shoulder the bag that was being used in their school.

A young man runs towards the busy girl. "I'm late! I'm late!" he told himself. He looked on his watch, and he almost jumps in panic, and then run about 2 times faster than before. He looked up again to the corridor, and there he saw Lenalee's back.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Get out of the way please!" he cried.

The girl heard him, but instead she moved away, she turned around to see who's that guy was. He is coming closer to her; he tries to slow down, but eventually fails. Lenalee was surprised to see him coming, and then she tried to move, but it was too late. The guy knocked her, and they both fell on the floor.

"Oww…" Lenalee struggled to get up. Her right hand reached to the back of her head, and touched it gently, to the part where it hurts.

"Oww… I already told you to move." The guy placed his hands on the floor, pushed his self away from her. He sits up and placed his left hand to his forehead, where there was a little bump. "Ouch… Now I had a bump."

Lenalee lifted herself and sit up. Just like what he did. Her eyes grew upon seeing the guy in front of her, upon seeing that unusual appearance of him.

White hair, silvery grey eyes, a scar on his left eye, and a maroon-colored left hand; these were the things that she noticed from that guy. Her jaws dropped, and for a moment, she was speechless. The man stared at her, and thought for the moment. Then he stood up, patted his pants, fixed his uniform and lends a hand on the "boy".

"I'm sorry." He said to Lenalee. The she just blinked and looked at his hand. She held out hers and grabbed on his hand. The guy immediately pulled her up, making her to stand right in front of him.

"T-Thank you… uh…"

"Allen. I'm Allen Walker." The boy replied.

"Thank you Allen." she flashed a little smile.

Allen screamed again. He remembered that the time is running out and he is late. Again he started to run, and he left Lenalee dumbfounded. '_What a weird guy…'_

Allen finally reached his classroom; he came there just before their homeroom teacher came. He rushed to his seat near the window. He took of his body bag, sat on the chair and dumped his head along with his shoulders on the desk. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes. In his thoughts, flashed and after image of that "guy" that he had saw earlier. He opened his silvery gray eyes and his breathing calmed.

'_It's the first time I saw that guy in here. But why is it I feel like I have seen him before?_' he thought. Then there was this familiar voice that interrupted his deep thinking.

"Seriously, Allen, where have you been?" Allen glanced over to see who's talking to him.

"Ahh… Lavi, I came from the canteen and ate before going up here." He said lousily while his face was still sticking on the desk.

"Eh? You ate again? Didn't we just have our breakfast before going here?" the redhead guy asked, placing his chin on his palm that rested on the desk.

"Whaddaya mean breakfast? That's no breakfast! Those were poisons!" Allen's face turned pale.

Lavi agreed and his face turned pale too. "But Hey! I heard we will have a new classmate! He's a transfer student and he's a half-Chinese!"

"Ahh… Bookman Jr. I forgot you're good on getting the latest news…" Lavi nodded on the tired Allen while grinning.

The door opened, and then a man with brown hair fixed in spikes, and has a brown goatee, and have slanted grey eyes entered in their room. He placed his books on the table and commanded the class "Stand, bow, sit". Then he greeted them with a warm smile. Now it's started.

* * *

Sorry for the late update :)


End file.
